


Гордые

by essilt, fandom_History_P_2020



Category: 11th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020
Summary: Ингигерда Шведская, ее дочери и сказка перед сном
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_спецквест





	Гордые

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anihir_Anihir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anihir_Anihir/gifts).



> **Задание:** Сказки и легенды народов мира, [«Сага об Олафе Трюгвассоне»](https://norroen.info/src/konung/heimskringla/olaf-tr/ru.html)  
> 1\. По мотивам [заявки с Инсайда](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219379048.htm#746966847). 2. Исторические свидетельства о том, была ли у Ингигерды и Ярослава дочь по имени Агата, разнятся. Но автор решил, что была ))

Небо над Гардариками не цветет — кто бы мог подумать, что об этом Ингигерда будет сожалеть сильнее всего, что зимними ночами будет выбираться из жаркой постели, красться к окну и искать за слюдяными окнами ядовито-зеленые с желтизной сполохи над горизонтом.

Ко всему она привыкла: и к мрачному нраву и хромоте Ярицлейва, и к своему новому имени — Ирина. Привыкла хранить верность мужу, привыкла, что Олаф женат на Астрид — и даже к тому, что сердце остыло к Олафу, привыкла, хоть и удивилась, осознав это.

А к пустому темному небу из года в год — нет.

Ярицлейв, как мог, возместил ей потерю жениха и родины — Ингигерде не о чем беспокоиться и не на что жаловаться: муж слушает ее совета, посылает переговорщицей, доверяет войско, угождает ее желаниям, наложниц у него нет. Не будь он хром и будь сердцем щедрее, Ингигерда бы полюбила его; но она лишь жалеет — так это зовется между женами здесь, в Гардариках. Ярицлейв и этому рад.

Сыновья скоро перестают в ней нуждаться, с первыми шагами переходят под присмотр мужей. Дочерей Ингигерде оставляют до их замужества — им она пересказывает всю свою память о шведских землях: по очереди приводит в деревянные натопленные комнаты Сигурда Драконоборца, Брунгильду Валькирию, Гуннлауга Змеиного Языка и Харальда Прекрасноволосого. Страшно ей, что в детях умрет память о цветущем небе, и о бесчисленных озерах, рассеянных по землям шведским, и о длинных узких неприступных заливах, глубоко врезанных в земли норвежские — можно целый день идти по берегу такого и провожать воду к морю — и до темноты не увидеть устья; о величавых и бесстрашных плоскодонных кораблях, и о языке, на котором говорила Ингигерда в юности, и о предках, объединивших буйные северные королевства под одной короной.

— Сигрид, первая королева Норвегии и Швеции, была столь гордого нрава, что, овдовев, не желала в мужья безземельных и небогатых конунгов, чьи богатства можно было уложить в один сундук, чьих стражей хватало стеречь один дом и чьи владения заканчивались за воротами единственного поместья. Много таких сватались к ней, уговорами и угрозами пытались они склонить Сигрид к браку. В один год было к ней двое женихов — конунг из Норвегии по имени Харальд и конунг из Гардарик по имени Виссавальд, которого советники настроили против отца и обманом вывезли в Швецию…

— За такого я бы не пошла, — встревает Анастасия. — Что за конунг, который не распознал обман!

Эта скоро станет невестой; Ярицлейв то и дело заговаривает, за кого ее следует посватать. Ингигерда кивает, перебирает карты, где обозначены королевства далекие и близкие, и ума не приложит, кто вытерпит такую норовистую жену. Дай такой власть — и куда там Сигрид! Крепкая посадка головы, развернутые сильные плечи, твердый мужской подбородок — глядя на Анастасию, легко представить, каким мужем стал бы Ярицлейв, кабы не увечье.

— Легенда говорит: он был молод, когда это случилось, — Ингигерда чуть хмурится. — Сигрид пыталась откупиться от женихов подарками и пирами, но те стояли на своем. Тогда она лишилась терпения. Сигрид пригласила обоих на пир в огромном, но ветхом доме. Когда и конунги, и стража захмелели и не могли держаться на ногах, она велела подпереть двери и поджечь дом. Кто выбрался из него, тех предали мечу.

— Ух, люто! — Елизавета-Эллисив, самое северное ее дитя с морозно-бледной кожей и льняными толстыми косами, выдыхает не испуганно — восторженно.

— Ух! — повторяет за сестрой маленькая Анна и забирается на колени к матери, хватает золотую гривну, снимает с шеи и примеряет на себя. — Красиво?

— Красиво. — Ингигерда гладит ее по голове. — Больше к Сигрид не смели свататься небогатые конунги, а сама она получила прозвище Гордая.

Анастасия одобрительно кивает. Несмышленая пока Агата играет с погремушкой из рыбьего пузыря, детские мягкие кудри не отросли и до плеч. Что-то она запомнит из материнских рассказов...

Вспоминая страшные легенды матери, где кровь сливалась с медом, а предательство прорастало из преданности, Эллисив смотрит, как расцветает небо, и верит, что будет гордая, как Сигрид, а поверх ее плеча Тора Торбергсдоттир влажным, призывным взглядом манит сурового Харальда, который забыл сетовать на презрение русской девы и раздумывает, как бы напасть на бесстыдно богатые земли англов.

Плоскодонные величавые корабли с носами, подобными лебединой шее, несут посланцев из Гардарики по Северному морю в далекий Уэссекс — предложить руку княжны Агаты будущему королю англов по имени Эдвард.


End file.
